space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 77
"Resist This" We picked up the action fighting two mechs and a Fovalaka after fleeing the army camp where we had rescued Giacomo and Lilyana (but not the Cowboy). Things were looking a bit dire with two functioning mechs and our nasty friend the Fovalaka all in fighting shape. We had popped open one of the mechs but this only caused the crew to engage us directly with their nasty bag of tricks like nanite goo. Eva was battling with the Fovalaka so she initiated her 'judas directive'. It did something serious to the Fovalaka's effectiveness which made it much more possible to hit the damn thing. As defenders, the rest of the party resents the implication that this would be necessary in a 'judas situation' but, in this case, it did the trick so we'll let it slide (besides, Katya has built a pretty effective anti-armor attack - heretafter known as the 'war machine protocol' so she can hardly complain). Eva more than held her own against the Fovalaka who eventually turned and fled late in the battle - more on that later. One mech was engaged with our NPC friends and Eva's probe. They did a good job of keeping it under control while we battled the others. The other mech had been cracked last session and Katya had entered it to mount Dr. Murdersect. She was reluctant to do too much damage or riders since the Dr.'s reflection ability was charged and ready to fire and the IFF prevented her good PD weapon from working. Instead, she tried disarming the good (bad) doctor but due to some sneaky nanowire it just sprung back into her hand. This situation didn't last long, though, because the doctor initiated 'the protocol' which started the two remaining engineers transforming into Faceless hulks. A pro-tip we discovered is that they're vulnerable while they are transforming so Katya got a few good hits in before their RF and DC fully manifested. Once they fully transformed, Katya repeatedly fired Wrecking Ball and Hard Wind bursts at them and the Dr. which kept them mostly incapacitated while slowly whittling away their DC. This kept up until the Dr. thanked us for our 'field data' and then formed some kind of semi-invisible beam to the other Mech. We later figured that this was some kind of translocate-through-AC beam when she teleported into the Mech before it blasted off at Air Speed 'fuck you'. We dodged some grenade bursts and then Mei Lynn turned her attention to the Fovalaka with a barrage of spells. She was attempting to overcome it's innate resistance so that she could lower it's saves and then hit it with a Narcolepsy. It resisted the shit out of her attempts until it saw the translocation-beam between the Dr-Mech at which point it turned and ran for it. Sensing its vulnerability, Mei Lynn managed to get her spells through (with the help of a party benny) and put it to sleep! To signal the end of the fight, the now-empty mech, self destructed in a massive conflagration that set the van and many NPC's burning with Burn 20 nastiness. While Roq resuscitated Danikov and the other the NPCs doused their fires, the rest of us caught up with the Fovalaka and easily captured it while is slept. We bound and cuffed it but decided it was way too dangerous to keep alive so dispatched it. In doing so we found out that silvered weapons were especially effective so Volkov's scalpel made an appearance. Katya sliced its neck with a satisfying spray of were-blood and it died 'Blade style' in a puff of ashes. The last words it heard were "Resist this!" as it's lifeblood drained away. We think that maybe it has ties to the rest of its bloodline somehow so killing it probably either set some people free of the curse or angered some others. Time may tell. This logger cannot recall specifically what Roq did during the battle but at one point the arbiter called her out for her 'contribution' so it must have been something, (for the record, the 'something' in question was slowly chipping away at the enemies with her PD/Cold Laser and PD/Acid Rockets). After the battle and the burning had subsided, we jumped back in the van and found a safe spot to Camouflage and hide in a mountain cave. There we jumped into 7 straight blocks of off-time. Two blocks to prepare for the next phase and five to train in a mini-speciality. Mei spent a little time monitoring a near by ley line and determined that the herald would arrive in block 3 of day 15. Oh, we also picked up some communications from the Nazis indicating that they were moving the Spear of Destiny in the battle blimp to Rome. We briefly considered ambushing them enroute but decided against due to our battle-depleted state. We left things off at the beginning of block 2 on day10 with us all sleep-deprived (again). Next stop, Rome! Rewards 1 Combat 11 Generic Katya 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Roq 1 Nenny Category:Soviet